


as long as you love me so, let it snow

by passionfire



Series: Winter 2020 Fluff [Patrick and David] [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfire/pseuds/passionfire
Summary: this is just pure fluff of patrick and david at home on christmas eve. special appearances from the rest of the rose family via a phone call but it's mostly patrick and david on their first christmas together as husbands.(title is from "let it snow")
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Winter 2020 Fluff [Patrick and David] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	as long as you love me so, let it snow

Patrick holding one side of the sofa, David holding the other, they lifted it and set it next to the windowsill, placing it in the perfect position to look outside at the snowfall. It was Christmas Eve, and although they didn’t celebrate it religiously, it was a nice occasion to spend time together. Patrick’s parents were to arrive the next day for lunch and Alexis had already flown out to be with her parents in Los Angeles. Patrick moved the end table, seemingly effortlessly, then retrieved their drinks to set next to the couch. They grabbed their mugs from the table, David with his caramel macchiato and Patrick with his peppermint hot chocolate. Patrick assumed a position on the sofa to watch the snowfall, allowing David to lay on him and allowing Patrick to tilt his head down and kiss him. As soon as they were settled, David looked up to his husband with a half-frown. 

“We forgot the blanket…” David whined. “Can you go grab it,  _ pleeaaase _ ?”

Patrick sighed, looking longingly at the love of his life laying on his chest. “David, you’re going to have to be the one to get it. You’re quite literally laying on top of me.” He almost giggled as he felt David’s weight lift off of him.

Moments later, Patrick felt the warmth of David cover him and the warmth of the soft feathered blanket cover them both. Patrick sipped his hot cocoa, watching the snow fall heavily into layers on the ground. There had already been a notable amount on the ground when they agreed to move the sofa towards the window and watch, but the flakes were relentlessly falling with no sign of stopping. 

“David,” Patrick murmured “I think we’re going to get snowed in,”

“Mm?” David hummed back. His eyes were heavy, getting lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of Patrick’s chest, but he smiled as soon as Patrick opened his mouth. “Your breath…” He whispered, “Minty.”  
Patrick let out an exhale, trying not to laugh. “Yeah, my drink has peppermint in it, remember? We made them together.”

“Mmm, yeah, whatever. Keep talking.” He smiled, sliding himself up to rest his head on Patrick’s collarbone.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, David. You still agreed that we’d call your family tonight.” Despite this, Patrick was rubbing his husband’s back in the way that was sure to make David fall asleep. “Aren’t you drinking coffee too?”

David’s eyes were already closed as he muttered, “Decaf.”

“Alright,” Patrick chuckled airily. “You know, if it keeps snowing like this, we’re going to be snowed in, big time.”

His eyes fluttered open, seemingly ridding him of any sleepiness. “You’re going to be stuck in here with me? We’re going to be stuck here together?” 

“I think so, yeah.” He tilted his head down again to kiss David, their lips coming together in pure delight and affection for each other’s presence. 

David grinned, stifling a giggle. “You want to make some cookies?”

“Not right now, I just want to sit here and enjoy you- enjoy  _ us _ ”

David’s sudden spurt of energy certainly had something to do with the promise that they wouldn’t have anything interrupting their alone time. 

“Mm, alright. Are your parents going to be able to drive through all the snow that we’re supposed to get?”  
Patrick’s expression demonstrated only surprise. “I should, uhm… Go call them.”

David sat up for Patrick to get out from underneath him and call his parents, silently hoping they would cancel their plans to visit and the two of them would be able to spend Christmas day with the presence of each other. As much as David loved his parent-in-laws, he couldn’t help but feel like he had to tone down his affection to make Patrick more comfortable around them. They’d come to visit shortly after the wedding and had been nothing but lovely, but Patrick still wasn’t completely ready to be as affectionate as usual around his parents. 

David could only hear bits and pieces of Patrick’s conversation, but no suspense was left when Patrick came back to lift up the blanket and snuggle into David’s chest. 

“Talked to my dad, he ‘n Mom aren’t ready to drive through the aftermath of this blizzard, unfortunately.” He molded his face into his infamous half-smile. 

“Hey, that isn’t so bad.” David smirked, perfectly in time with Patrick leaning down to kiss him. He lifted his head to meet Patrick’s and pecked his lips. 

This time, Patrick found himself with his head against David’s chest and David’s hand rubbing the side of Patrick’s arm. Patrick looked up, eyes wide, and whispered “I love you” to his lifelong partner.

“I love you too,” David replied.

“You know, we should probably call your parents before it gets too late and we get too comfortable, but I really don’t want to move.”

David paused for a second. “Well, we’ve already gotten past the stage of comfortable but if we don’t do it now, you’re going to fall asleep on me.”

Patrick’s eyes were heavy, just as he yawned. He shook his head in protest. “But ‘m not sleepy.” he mumbled. 

David sighed. “Patrick, honey, grab my laptop. We’re going to call my parents quickly and then we’re cuddling for the rest of the night.” 

Patrick nodded slowly then rolled off the couch to grab David’s laptop. David took this opportunity to refill their mugs with holiday cheer and hot cocoa, the smell of Patrick’s peppermint filling the room. He made his way back over to their couch where Patrick had already connected to the Roses in California. 

“Hiiii, David! Hi Patrick!” Alexis’ voice rang out of the speakers before being cluttered by the layers of “Can they hear us?” and “I don’t see them on our screen” from Moira and Johnny. Alexis was able to get them to settle down for a nice Christmas Eve conversation.

* * *

After not even ten minutes of chatting, David and Patrick were already on top of each other and yawning after every other sentence. David sipped on his drink with a pause in the conversation and said “Alas, it’s getting a little late for us and this one,” He pecked Patrick on the cheek quickly, “is getting tired.” Patrick’s face went red as he dug his face into David’s shoulder.

“Ah, yes, I forgot about the terrible time difference between us.” Moira remarked.

Johnny scoffed, replying, “It’s only three hours, Moira.” 

Their last goodbyes were said for the night and Patrick closed the laptop before sliding his head onto David’s chest, pushing him down onto the couch. Their drinks were moved to the coffee table and they laid, intertwined on the couch. 

“Merry Christmas” Patrick smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Patrick” David replied. A few more kisses were exchanged before both of them inevitably fell asleep. Neither of them cared to move, they were comfortably cuddling and deeply in love. 

By the time they awoke, the snow outside was up to the window and they were certainly snowed in together, as happy as could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this at about 1:30am and i'm about to fall asleep but it was just so adorable and cheesy, i couldn't resist writing it. i hope you all enjoy it
> 
> friendly reminder that if you'd like to request a fic, you can go to curiouscat.qa/tuaperalta and send me a message! 
> 
> also, feel free to follow me on twitter, my username is @tuaperalta and i'm always looking for new friends.


End file.
